Glimmering Hearts
by headphonesdoll
Summary: George and Slim can't find Lennie and there is only one option left for them. Rated M for sexual activity and strong language.


**Glimmering Hearts**

**By headphonesdoll**

Day was turning into twilight; George ran as fast as his strong legs would carry him, in desperation to find his friend. He dashed down the hill, tripping over countless times. He rushed through the forest, hoping to reach the lake where Lennie should be. George prayed in his head that Lennie remembered where he was supposed to go if anything bad were to happen. _Goddamit, Lennie, _he thought to himself as he sprinted, _you better have remembered the lake fer Christ's sake. Hey, that rhymed._

George's breathing was getting heavier, but eventually he got to the lake. He rested up against a tree to catch his breath and panted achingly, his chest burned with pain. His knees shook and he sunk to the ground. He looked up and darted his eyes around the place for Lennie.

"Lennie?" he called tiredly. His voice was hoarse, but he called out again, "Lennie?!" He yelled. There was no response. George's heart was beating rapidly, but now his head was filled with thoughts of Lennie. Terrible thoughts of Lennie. Horrible thoughts of Lennie. Dreadful thoughts of Lennie. Dangerous thoughts of Lennie. Frightening- okay, you get the idea.

When his heart slowed down, he swallowed hard. "Lennie? Lennie, where are you?" This time is voice was louder and more clear. George kept calling for his friend, but still there was no response.

George stood up and walked towards the edge of the lake. He scooped up some of it and dramatically threw the water on his face. The liquid glistened in slow motion, just like in the adverts. As he combed his hair in place with his wet hand, he heard the sound of a horse whinneying somewhere in the distance.

_Crap, they're coming, _he got up and hid behind a bush. He peered through the bush's foliage and saw the legs of a brown horse run up, and then slow down to a trot.

"Woah, Twinkle Toes," a voice said, commanding the horse to stop.

George knew that voice. It was the voice of Slim, the man who he had been in love with since he first came to the ranch. George's heart clenched in a warm sugary feeling he wanted to ignore.

Slim shifted his head towards the bush George was hiding behind.

"George, come outta the bush," Slim asked him. George internally panicked. What if the other men were nearby? Then he'd have no chance of helping Lennie. But Slim was not like the other men. Slim was a cool, calm, trustworthy man who George thought was so fucking sexy unlike all the other fugly men on the fucking ugly ranch. Slim was a rose among dandelions. But still, George felt like it was best to hide.

"I'm not here, Slim~" he shouted.

"Yes you are, George, I can see yer tall-as-hell hat poking above that ridiculously small bush yer crouching behind."

Slim was right; he was hiding behind a ridiculously small bush. At first, George hesitated whether to come out or not. However, he could trust Slim. Slim was his friend. The friend he wanted to fuck so hard. George shuffled away from it, still in his odd curled-up position. He then ran up to Slim.

"Okay, Slim, I can't find Lennie." George explained with panic in his rushed voice. "He's not here an' I've searched everywhere fer 'im!"

Slim slid off his horse and stood next to George. With hands on his hips, he looked around the clearing.

"Are ye sure ye checked everywhere?" He asked. George looked, like, so offended.

"Did I fuckin' stutter?" he replied.

"Hm," Slim breathed, "I told the other guys to take a different route. I've bought us enough time to find Lennie."

"How long exactly?"

"Five minutes."

"That's not enough time! They'll have found him before us." George exclaimed in anger and stress.

"Hm, you're right. I know, I'll give you a blowjob!" Slim suggested. George stared at him with his mouth hung open.

"Come again?"

"I said I'll give you a blowjob," Slim repeated.

George stared at the taller man in astonishment. _ A blowjob? Slim? Right here? Right now? HMMMM? _George crossed his legs in sexual confusion. The man of his dreams was finally here for something he had wanted to give him for so long.

"It'll be alright," Slim said walking up to George, "we'll be done in time before the other guys get here; I'll make sure of it." George's heart thumped rapidly as he approached.

"Slim, I don't know," George took of his hat and fidgeted with it awkwardly, "see, guys like us, we're not accepted inta society... I'd hate fer the other guys to find us like this und shun us-"

Slim cut George off by placing his finger on his lips.

"It's okay," he whispered loudly, "Ah know how to keep 'em quiet."

George wasn't entirely sure what to do. Right now he had to find Lennie, but right now Slim was asking to give him oral sex. George had always wanted oral sex. But Lennie was his top priority. Could George really abandon his best friend for a blowjob?

"Okay." George agreed, unzipping his jeans. He always put Lennis first, so he was sure just this once it would be okay, right? Slim's eyes sparkled in arousion at the sight of George's hot legs.

"I am so turned on," he gasped. He bent down and began to lick George's penis. His tongue gently tickled the tip of it, making George giggle in a small orgasm. It then slowly curved around it, making George gasp in pleasure. He couldn't help but smile as Slim began to suck on it, causing George to ejaculate; he blushed in embarassment.

"Slim, I'm so sorry!" George apologised, his face already as red as a cherry. But Slim didn't give a damn, and continued to paste his now cummed saliva onto George's oh-so-heated penis.

After many minutes, Slim ran out of breath. He rose to his feet and coughed and spluttered. George realised it was his turn to sexually please his him. "Slim, let me give _you _a blowjob," George offered as he pulled his jeans up.

Slim looked up at him.

"Ya mean it?" Slim said with eyes full of hope.

George nodded. Slim undid his belt and pulled down his denim trousers excitedly. George knelt down and held Slim's penis in his cupped hands. It was so long and slender. It glimmered in the sunlight as though it was some kind of crystal. George stared at it for a few seconds, trying to accept the fact that it was possible for a penis to be so spectacular. Could he really dirty it with his mouth?

"It's alright," Slim said after noticing George admire it, "I wash it twice a day."

_No wonder it smells like rosebuds,_ George thought. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and began to furiously lick that as-pretty-as-hell dick. Some fairies were watching from the tree above them. They whispered to eachother and nodded their tiny heads in some sort of agreement. They pulled out some tiny instruments from behind them and started playing some emotional music to set the mood. It was so beautiful it brought tears to their eyes.

Slim closed his eyes and panted in an orgasmic way. After a while, the oral sex evolved into them both stripping naked and going all the way. It went on for quite some time.

Little did they both know, however, that poor Lennie had been hiding behind a tree watching them in horror the whole time.

~The End~

**Author Note: Remember how in my last fic I said I hated shipping? Um, I think now I love it...**

**I guess this ship can be called Glim or Sleorge. You decide. I'm going with Glim because it sounds like glimmer which is what inspired the title of this story.**

**Also, I now have Tumblr! By which I mean I actually use it now after abandoning it for a year... hm. So, follow ? (yes, that's why my pen name isn't LibertyLu any more.) Please? For me? Fine, be that way. *sniff***

**Oh and I guess also follow meaningless-wordss as she was the one who requested this fic. **

**If anyone has any requests, feel free to ask me to write something. The ask box on my blog is always open~! And the inbox on my account.**

**~headphonesdoll**


End file.
